At the present time, in this country, considerable difficulty and expense are involved in disposing of liquid waste sewage from municipal and privately owned treatment plants. Various types of equipment have been installed, none of which are fully integrated units, but which utilize individual pieces of equipment which function separately, thereby requiring considerable manpower, space and expense in accomplishing the desired sludge drying operation.